The purpose of this project is to identify and study the metabolism of catecholamines in brain and spinal cord and to evaluate the factors that influence amine metabolism. Our present interest is to determine which of the coeruleus projections to the spinal cord are crossed and/or uncrossed and to evaluate the possible physiological role of this spinal projection.